Viceversa
by Nargle Nargle
Summary: Una desición que podría cambiar tu vida, Shuichi. Yuki, si no te apresuras podrías perder lo que más amas. Oneshot


**Viceversa.**

Cuando miro en tus ojos, me pregunto qué estarás pensando. Eres tan impredecible, creo que es una de las cualidades que más amo en ti. El hecho de no saber que harás o dirás después de decirte algo importante o besarte me mantiene en constante suspenso y, al mismo tiempo, atado a ti.

Desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez, supuse que algo escondías, luego en el ascensor no dejabas de repetir que yo era igual a "él". No querías decirme quién era él. Un misterio te envolvía el corazón y yo me envolvía cada vez más en ti.

Tus actitudes me desconciertan: a veces eres cariñoso, amable y tierno, otras, sin embargo, eres un ser cruel, duro y frío (lo que sucede la mayor parte del tiempo). Un día le dices a toda la prensa que somos amantes, luego, que no te gusto y que soy malo en la cama. ¡Cómo voy a ser bueno en la cama si con la única persona que he estado en toda mi vida es contigo! Cada noche soy tuyo, me entrego a ti, más bien, me someto a ti. Soy como un juguete en tus manos.

Cuando ya entrada la noche estoy sentado junto a ti en el sofá mirando la televisión, observo cómo con un cigarrillo en la boca y con el control remoto en una mano dices: "Estoy aburrido". Me miras y me sonrojo. Quince minutos después estás desvistiéndome con rapidez en tu habitación y dos horas más tarde te levantas de la cama, te vistes y encendiendo un cigarrillo te encierras en tu estudio a escribir. Nuevamente he caído en tu asqueroso juego, me has usado a tu antojo. Te has olvidado de lo que para mí significa todo esto. Para ti es sólo sexo, para mí, es hacer el amor, pero eso realmente no te importa mientras puedas escribir tus estúpidas novelas. Antes de conocerte nunca había leído alguna de ellas, pero cuando quise saber todo sobre ti comencé a leerlas. Eres un hipócrita. Describes el amor como algo perfecto y maravilloso, sin embargo a quien dices tu amante lo tratas como si fuera un objeto al cual puedes desechar después de conseguir lo que quieres.

Odio tu egoísmo, odio que me ignores cada vez que te hablo de algo importante, odio que critiques mis canciones creyendo conocer su significado, odio que a pesar de que llevemos tres años juntos aún no me permitas entrar por entero en tu corazón, odio que vivas pensando en el pasado y que creas que éste reencarna en mí, odio que cada vez que crees que nadie te observa contemples esa maldita fotografía y odio que cada vez que te diga que te amo pienses en ese maldito de Kitazawa. Te odio por lo que me he convertido desde que te conozco.

Siento que hoy no puedo más, al tratar de buscarte y encontrar sólo un inmenso mar, un gran sentimiento de tristeza y soledad me rompe el corazón. Vuelvo a mi antigua casa, con Hiro, mi mejor amigo. A lágrima viva empaco mis cosas, los regalos de Sakuma-san están en una gran caja de cartón con letras verdes que rezan: 'FRÁGIL'. No esperaré a que llegues a casa: no podría soportar tu indiferencia una vez más.

Le hecho un último vistazo al departamento. Siento como si algo me apretara muy fuerte el corazón, pero no dejo a esas impertinentes lágrimas salir de mis ojos, no te mereces ninguna de ellas: si las merecieras no me harías llorar.

La puerta cruje y un olor a tabaco llega hasta mi nariz. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y me hace girar sobre mis talones.

¿Qué haces? – preguntas fríamente parándote frente a mí.

Me voy a casa de Hiro – trato de parecer fuerte. No soporto la manera en que me tratas.

Somos amantes¿lo olvidas? – dices echando una bocanada de humo sobre mi cabello.

Yo no lo olvido, eres tú quien lo olvida, por eso me voy: no quiero seguir sufriendo – mi voz comienza a quebrarse y ruego por que no lo notes. Tomo mis maletas y camino hacia la puerta.

Dijiste que era tuyo, me acostumbré a serlo. Eres responsable de mí porque me hiciste tuyo – dices con tu habitual tono de voz haciendo que me detenga frente a la puerta.

Eso no importa ya. Si a ti no te importó antes ni te importa ahora¿Por qué habría de importarme? No estoy dispuesto a pasar mi tiempo contigo si tú no estas dispuesto a pasar el tuyo conmigo.

Siento pasos acercarse. Una estela de humo blanco pasa rozando mi oreja derecha. Una tibias manos desprenden mis maletas de mis manos. Con tus manos tocando mis hombros me giras hasta dejarme frente a ti.

Mírame a los ojos y repíteme que te quieres ir y que no te importo.

Yuki¿por qué me haces esto? Si no me quieres más a tu lado¿por qué no me dejas ir? No quiero ser una piedra en tu camino, te amo demasiado como para serlo, pero no puedo decirte que me quiero ir y que no me importas mirándote a los ojos. Esos ojos color miel…nunca me he podido resistir a ellos y tú lo sabes.

Pones una mano en mi barbilla y con ternura secas una lágrima que logra escapar de uno de mis ojos. Atraes mi rostro hacia el tuyo y suavemente me besas. Nunca me has besado así, sin prisas, con ternura y suavidad. Me haces olvidar lo que iba a hacer antes de que llegaras, me haces olvidar todos los malos momentos que me has hecho pasar.

Me tomas en tus brazos y me llevas a tu habitación en penumbras. Me sientas sobre tu cama y sales del dormitorio. Me preocupo¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Vuelves a entrar, pero traes mis maletas en tus manos. Las abres y comienzas a guardar todas mis cosas en tu ropero y mis juguetes y recuerdos sobre tus repisas. No sé qué hacer o qué decir. Vienes y te arrodillas frente a mí.

No quiero que te vayas – dices acariciando mi rostro con dulzura.

Comienzas a besarme y a acariciarme suavemente. Poco a poco a mi mente comienzan a llegar imágenes de nosotros dos: cuando me llevaste al Parque de Diversiones, cada vez que me ibas a buscar después de los ensayos, cuando me defendiste de Aizawa-kun, todas las veces que me cuidaste cuando estaba enfermo. Cuando me llevabas desayuno a la cama los días festivos, cuando ibas a mis conciertos y me escuchabas con una sonrisa, cuando no me hablabas enfadado porque alguna admiradora se abalanzaba sobre mí y me robaba un beso y cada vez que con ternura me trataste.

Estamos desnudos bajo las sábanas, estoy dispuesto a entregarme a ti otra vez.

No, Shuichi, no esta noche – dices besándome otra vez.

Me haces sonrojar. Sólo me besas y acaricias, nada más. Sé que puedes sentir cómo mi piel se eriza a cada contacto de tus manos, mi corazón salta peligrosamente en mi pecho, creo que quiere escaparse. Te esmeras en complacerme y puedo sentirlo.

Amanezco dormido sobre tu pálido pecho desnudo y puedo sentir que, aunque estás dormido, me abrazas muy fuerte. Me encante estar así contigo, pero es tarde y debo ir a NG a ensayar. Con cuidado trato de salir de entre tus brazos, tu suave respiración se transforma en una honda inspiración y me aprietas aún más fuerte.

Bueno días, Yuki.

Buenos días, Shuichi. ¿Has dormido bien?

Sí¿y tú?

Mejor que nunca.

Me sonrojo otra vez. A pesar del tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos aún me sonrojo cada vez que me dices algo que no esperaba escuchar.

Necesito preguntártelo, pero ¿y si me ignoras otra vez? Tengo urgencia, ganas y necesidad de hacerlo. No importa lo que me respondas, me arriesgaré.

Yuki¿me amas?

Guardas silencio. Parece una eternidad, pero sólo son unos segundos.

Baka – dices sonriendo y me besas tiernamente en la frente.

Odio que no me respondas como se debe, pero amo tu propia manera de hacer las cosas. Resumiendo, te odio y te amo, quizás más lo primero que lo segundo y también viceversa.

A Hiro puedo verlo en los ensayos.

**FIN**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: este es mi primer fanfic de Gravitation y espero que les guste por que a mi me ha gustado mucho. La historia surgió un día mientras veía "Shakespeare enamorado" (¡Te amo, Joseph Fiennes!) y pensé en qué pensaba Shuichi cuando Yuki lo trataba mal y me puse a escribir. El final está sacado del poema "Viceversa" de Mario Benedetti, por eso el título.

Demás está decir que todos los personajes le pertenecen a la única y gran Murakami Maki-sensei y que no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración monetaria por escribir esto, sólo lo hago por amor al arte y satisfacción personal.

Cualquier crítica, felicitación o comentario, déjenme un review para saber qué opinan.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
